


炮友关系「1.」

by ShuhanHZ



Category: nomin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuhanHZ/pseuds/ShuhanHZ
Kudos: 17





	炮友关系「1.」

如果罗渽民可以让时光回溯，没有意外，他仍然会毫不犹豫的同意这个他人生中收到的最傻逼的提议

因为，扪心自问，罗渽民知道在疯狂肆意的party之后选择与这个英俊的陌生男人共度夜晚，是他短暂二十多年生命里做过的最明智的的决定

罗渽民当然清楚这段关系在最后将会以怎样的方式结束——他已经听过太多关于这类的故事读过太多这种题材的小说了——然而，他仍然心甘情愿的接受了李帝努口中那愚蠢至极的要求

——维持他们炮友关系的愚蠢要求

毕竟罗渽民从未觉得这段短暂的旅程会深深伤害到自己

但事实证明，这次他大错特错了

昏暗灯光下模糊的面容，暧昧而晦涩的调情，让二人的第一次见面就显得有些许的奇怪与尴尬

不过，当然，这些在第二天清晨就被李帝努和罗渽民全然遗忘在了脑后

罗渽民首先发现了独自一人窝在酒吧角落里的李帝努

他醉的厉害，所以当他无比自信的大步走向李帝努的时候，他毫不遮掩的给予了李帝努自己所能展现的最勾人心魄的微笑

李帝努没有喝醉，感到头昏昏沉沉的他望向罗渽民，忍不住笑着低语夸赞这个染着粉色头发的男孩看起来有多漂亮，尤其是当他眼角处的粉色光片闪闪发亮的时候

同时，罗渽民美丽的粉发和淡粉色脸颊的相称程度也让李帝努出声惊叹

然后？然后，微妙的身体接触，急剧缩短的距离，还有逐渐低眸直视对方双唇的眼神迫使罗渽民不得不赶忙用食指隔开他们下一秒就要贴上对方的嘴唇

“我们需要换一个地方，”他笑着提议道

但是醉酒后的罗渽民可是个好像天性以戏弄别人为乐的恶劣男孩，所以，下一秒他不过是拉着顺从而听话的李帝努，涌入了正被无数年轻人可怕的荷尔蒙侵袭包围的舞池

在人潮中，罗渽民朝李帝努扬扬自得的笑了，他纤细而柔软的身体随着音乐扭动着，大胆而充满挑衅，毫无顾忌与羞涩，可这一切却只引得李帝努如一头窥视猎物的雪狼那般饥饿的看向他，他眼中深不见底的欲望令人颤栗

李帝努即刻做出了反击，他迅速握住罗渽民的腰肢，用力将他拉入自己怀中加入了这场躁动的狂欢

震耳欲聋的音乐响彻在耳畔，他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，缠绵忘情的摆动着，拥抱着，厮磨着，两个人都似乎沉醉在了这种新奇但美妙的感觉之中

也许是沦陷在了面前漂亮男孩酒醉后眼眸中的迷茫与天真吧，李帝努放任自己被他拖拽着离开了喧嚷的人群，离开了热闹的派对，离开酒吧，然后前往未知且遥远的目的地

当罗渽民打开自己公寓的门锁时，他无意识的朝李帝努勾唇笑了一下

门关上的一瞬间，罗渽民来不及反应就被李帝努狠狠压到了墙面，他们的额头紧挨，呼吸急促的交织缠绕着，呼出的带着浓烈酒味的热气都喷打在对方的脸上

罗渽民最终打破了两人所剩无几的距离，因为他将嘴唇慢慢的小心的贴到了李帝努的上面

两人之间起初那似乎已经消散的紧张氛围此刻被重新点燃，甚至，比先前任何时候都要更加强烈

他们没有休止的放肆的接吻，从大门到客厅，从客厅到卧室，一直到罗渽民在一片混乱中发现自己被推倒在房间柔软的大床上。罗渽民搂紧了李帝努的脖子，加深他们的亲吻，熟练而富有技巧的用舌头轻而易举的挑逗吮吸着对方的软舌。李帝努扬起一边眉毛，对身下这个漂亮男孩娴熟的吻技感到一丝诧异，但是他紧接着就将自己再次投入到这场拥吻之中

他终于找到了一个在床上能够和自己旗鼓相当的伴侣

渐渐的，亲吻变得愈加不被满足，双手的抚摸开始越来越往下，不知道何时两人的衣服都已经被对方脱掉然后随意的扔到了地上

此时此刻，他们心中唯一剩下的只有无尽的欲望

两人迷恋而炽热的交换了一个眼神，双唇再一次紧紧贴合

夜依然无比漫长

而一切都不过将成为过往

第二天清晨，当罗渽民从派对上喝下的高度烈酒引发的宿醉中迷迷糊糊的醒来时，他恍然间发现自己正依偎在一个男人的臂弯里

有那么一刹那，他根本不记得发生了什么，也完全想不起来此刻抱着他的男人究竟是谁。震惊之余，一个微笑着的俊朗男孩，有着一双新月似美丽的眼睛的面容在他脑海里一闪而过

意识到昨夜发生了什么的罗渽民在心里咒骂了自己一万句，然后开始试图慢慢的挪开李帝努缠绕在他身上健壮的手臂，但后者却在睡梦中下意识的把他搂的更紧

罗渽民猝不及防的被吓到了，慌乱的不敢再乱动，正思忖着接下来该怎么办的时候他始料未及被迫发出了一声轻吟，因为怀抱他的男人竟突然舔了一下他的后颈！

罗渽民感觉此刻自己的脖子如着火了一般滚烫

“......你醒了，”李帝努睡意朦胧的声音从背后传来，下一秒他便松开了对罗渽民的束缚

罗渽民趁机转过身，与几乎还没有睡醒的李帝努面对面。李帝努一边“嗯——”了一声，一边捂住嘴巴打了一个哈欠

“那个，昨晚——”

“你后悔了吗？”李帝努打断了他的话，双目渐渐变得清明起来，目不转睛的盯着罗渽民小鹿一样的大眼睛

罗渽民张开嘴巴，却一瞬间不知该说些什么，他迷茫的眨了两下漂亮的眼睛，忽然觉得在李帝努透着些许紧张的目光下自己变得是如此的渺小

「他生气了吗还是怎么回事？为什么他要这样看着我？」

李帝努漫不经心的将一只胳膊放到自己的脑袋下面，眼睛却始终看向罗渽民，“我没有后悔，”他微微笑着，“我对昨晚做的任何事都没有后悔”

“啊，嗯，对，所以我也没有对任何事感到后悔的理由，”罗渽民说道，回望向李帝努的眼睛，“这很正常，不过是一个晚上。我们做爱因为我们都喝醉了，然后......遵从了不清醒头脑下的欲望” 李帝努认真听着他的话，眼眸起初闪过一丝喜悦，但很快就消失不见了

“是的，”李帝努笑了一下，将脸倾侧靠在了罗渽民的脸颊边上，“但真的仅仅让它成为‘一个晚上’吗？”

罗渽民的眉毛皱了起来，对李帝努的话感到困惑，“你什么意思？”

“好吧，我不得不承认昨晚是我度过的最美妙绝伦的一晚。我相信你也有同样的感受，”李帝努边说边将几根散乱在罗渽民眼前的头发别到他的耳后，“毕竟从你不断的呻吟声中就能判断出来，” 这有些过于亲昵的动作让罗渽民的脸莫名红了起来， “没错，我们喝醉了，并且遵从了欲望。但是，我渴望你，就像你也渴望我一样，不是吗？”

李帝努的手移过去开始轻柔的抚摸罗渽民的脸颊，“我并不认为在短暂的未来一段时间里会遇到另一个像你一样的人。”

罗渽民抓住李帝努的手腕将他的手从自己脸上挪开

“你到底想说什么？”罗渽民皱着眉头问道

李帝努轻轻笑了一下，将罗渽民紧握着他手腕的手慢慢松开，然后把它贴到了自己的脸上，“我的意思是，让我们做一件对我们两个都有利的事。我不得不说，这是一个双赢的决定”李帝努温柔的在罗渽民的手背上吻了一下

“所以是？”罗渽民支支吾吾疑惑的开口，已经将自己小巧的下巴紧贴在了李帝努的脸上，他看起来十分好奇

“我喜欢性爱，你也同样。所以我们可以在需要的时候联系对方，而不是每次都在失去意识的情况下才与其他人发生一夜情。只要一个简单的电话或短信，我就会来到你家门口。同样，你也如此”李帝努解释道，靠近罗渽民好让自己更好的享受他的抚摸

“所以，性伴侣？我们会不带感情的做爱，对吗？”罗渽民一边询问一边被李帝努拉过手腕，轻柔的吻随后落在他细细的胳膊上

“我们可以成为朋友。只不过是多了一些特殊接触的朋友罢了，”李帝努的腿搭到了罗渽民那一边，勾住了他的双腿，将他们两个拉得更近

而当罗渽民的膝盖不小心碰到李帝努下半身的时候，他心里的罪恶的恶魔被彻底唤醒了，李帝努低吟着，宽大的手探到床被之下，抚上罗渽民的臀部慢慢揉捏起来，最后轻轻打在了罗渽民暴露在外的屁股上 

罗渽民因为他的动作忍不住短促的呻吟了一声

“是——炮友关系”

罗渽民听完，轻声笑了起来，显然，他很喜欢这个主意，因为紧接着他亲了一下李帝努的嘴唇

李帝努将他的主动默认为了赞成，于是蜻蜓点水般的亲吻再一次被逐渐加热，升温

在醉酒迷乱的一夜之后，这无疑又是一个更加疯狂的早晨

to be continued


End file.
